IBC News and Current Affairs
IBC News and Current Affairs (formerly IBC News and Public Affairs and also known as IBC News) is the news division of the Philippine media conglomerate Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. The organization is responsible for the daily news, information and public service gathering of its news programs. It serves the main IBC, the IBC Regional Network, the UHF news channel IBC News Network, the cable and digital channel DZTV TeleTrese, the cable and satellite youth-oriented entertainment channel Secarats TV, the flagship radio station DZTV-AM and the regional radio networks DYBQ Iloilo, DYJJ in Roxas, and DYRG Kalibo, the news website news.ibc.com.ph and a media portal IBC News Everywhere. Divisions The division operates mainly and headquartered at IBC, Ground Floor, Broadcast City, Old Balara, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City while the IBC regional stations also have their local news divisions, which is a big help in newsgathering for the whole network. It also has a news bureaus in North America, Europe, Asia Pacific, Korea, Taiwan, the United States and the Middle East with the help of IBC Global Ltd., these make IBC News and Current Affairs ahead among the other news organizations in the country as they were the largest and the most comprehensive when it comes to local and international newsgathering. The division is currently headed by veteran broadcaster and IBC News and Current Affairs head Jay Sonza. It is further subdivided into different subgroups: *'IBC News', headed by News Desk Officer Nick Mendoza and News Manager Gina P. Borinaga set a number of firsts in news reporting in the country. These include the use of Live-Pack and the IBC news center at Live Studio 1 of IBC in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines while utilise a ticker during news broadcasts. *'News Gathering Group', headed by former IBC News reporter Neil Edward Santos III. *'Current Affairs Group', headed by current affairs director, Mayet Camacho. *'IBC Regional News and Current Affairs', headed by television journalist Liza Cabrera. *'IBC Weather Center', is the weather forecasting division of IBC News and Current Affairs, is anchored by the weatherman forecast Harry Bayona, Aldczar Aurelio, Alvin Pura and Jesy Basco from PAGASA. *'DZTV Radyo Budyong Trese Otso Sais', IBC's flagship AM radio station headed by station manager, Gene Orejana. *'DZTV TeleTrese', IBC's flagship AM radio station on television headed by station manager, Gene Orejana. At present, these newscasts are presented in the Filipino vernacular. Aside from regular programming, it also operates the IBC News Network, the Filipino vernacular language news channel in the country. The division also operates a news website news.ibc.com.ph in partnership with The Philippine Star and The Manila Times. Programs 'Current programs on IBC' *''Bitag: The New Generation'' *''Express Balita'' *''Express Balita Weekend'' *''Forum ni Randy'' *''IBC News and Current Affairs Special Report'' *''IBC NewsBreak '' *''Kakampi Mo Ang Batas'' *''Lingkod Kapinoy'' *''Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa'' *''News Team 13'' *''Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan'' *''What's Up Doc?'' 'Current programs on IBC News Network' *''Asenso Pinoy'' *''Eala ng Balita'' *''Fast Morning'' *''Gabay ng Bayan'' *''INN News Blast'' *''INN Breaking News'' *''INN Live'' *''Kilos Pronto'' *''Lingkod Bayan'' *''Lunchtime News'' *''Makabayang Duktor'' *''PAGASA TV'' *''Team Rescue 911'' 'Current programs on Secarats TV' *''Profiles'' *''Secarats News'' 'Defunct' :Future information Previously air shows Current programs on IBC Regional 'Regional Express Balita' 'Luzon' *''Express Balita Cordillera'' (IBC-6 Baguio) 'Visayas' *''Express Balita Ilonggo'' (IBC-13 Iloilo) *''Express Balita Bisaya'' (IBC-13 Cebu) *''Express Balita Leyte'' (IBC-6 Palo, Leyte) (October 3, 2011-present) 'Mindanao' *''Accion na Trese'' (IBC-13 Zamboanga) *''Express Balita Davaoeno'' (IBC-13 Davao) 'Other regional programs' *''A.Y.O.S. (Aksyon, Yana, Opnyon ug Solusyon)'' (IBC-6 Palo, Leyte) (May 28, 2018-present) *''Birada'' (IBC-6 Palo, Leyte) (2016-present) (located at IBC Compound, Government Center, Candahug, Palo, Leyte, Philippines *''Dakbayan sa Sugbo'' (IBC-13 Cebu) *''Ratsada'' (IBC-6 Palo, Leyte) (May 28, 2018-present) *''Straight Talk'' (IBC-6 Palo, Leyte) (May 28, 2018-present) Personalities 'Newscasters' IBC *Snooky Serna-Go (Express Balita, Lingkod Kapinoy) (2000-2002, 2012-present) *TG Kintanar (Express Balita) (1989-1995, 2011-present) *Rolly Gonzalo (Express Balita) (2003-2006,2017-present) *Jay Sonza (Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan, News Team 13) (2004-2010, 2012-present) *Atty. Zorah Andam (News Team 13) (2003-2011, 2017-present) *Anthony Suntay (News Team 13) (2012-present) *Vincent Santos (IBC NewsBreak) (born in April 4, 1987: September 2013-present) *Cathy Eigenmann (Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan, Express Balita Weekend) (2011-present) *Jess Caduco (Express Balita Weekend, Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa) (2000-present) IBC News Network *Gionna Cabrera (Fast Morning) (2010-present) *Dominic Almelor (Fast Morning) (2009-present) *Jeff Arcilla (PAGASA TV) (2012-present) *Karen Tayao-Cabrera (Lunchtime News) (2011-present) *Noli Eala (Eala ng Balita) (1998-2003, 2012-present) Secarats TV *Romica Lyan Cornito (Secarats News) (2017-present) *Lianne Valentin (Profiles) (2018-present) 'Current Affairs personalities' IBC *Atty. Batas Mauricio (Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan, Kakampi Mo Ang Batas) (2004-2007, 2014-present) *Randy David (Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan, Forum ni Randy) (1986-1992, 2014-present) *Dolly Anne Carvajal (Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan) (2003-present) *Dr. Edwin Bien (Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan, What's Up Doc?) (2004-present) * Christine Bersola-Babao (Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan) (2002,2015-present) *Ben Tulfo (Kilos Pronto, Bitag: The New Generation) (2004-2011, 2012-present) IBC News Network *Tony Falcon (Lingkod Bayan ni Tony Falcon) (1999-2000, 2014-present) *Dr. Willie Ong (Makabayang Duktor) (2014-present) *Dra. Liza Ong (Makabayang Duktor) (2014-present) *Francis Cardona (Asenso Pinoy) (2008-2011, 2015-present) *Rose Solangon (Gabay ng Bayan) (2008-2011, 2017-present) *Greg Gregorio (Team Rescue 911) (2011-present) 'Reporters' *Jess Caduco (2000-present) *Jinky Baticados (2005-present) *Merwin Llanza (2004-present) *Pia Castro (2000-present) *Toff Rada (1998-present) *Karen Tayao-Cabrera (1998-present) *Vincent Santos (2013-present) *Dave Llavanes Jr. (2000-present) *Ria Fernandez (2012-2014, 2018-present) *Greg Gregorio (2011-present) *Lil Mateo (Feature Correspondent) (2011-present) *Kathleen Forbes (2011-present) *Maria Sheila Frias (2013-present) *Jed Buenavista (Sports Correspondent) (2013-present) *Hajji Kaamiño (Sports Correspondent) (2015-present) *Ralph Lopez (Sports Correspondent) (2018-present) *Judy Ann Amaca (2013-present) *Ephraim Gaytos (2013-present) *Kitty Arroyo-Menor (2018-present) *Eunice Garcia (Entertainment News Correspondent) (2013-present) *Krenn Jolongbayan (Entertainment News Correspondent) (2011-present) *Jenny de Juan (Entertainment News Correspondent) (2016-present) *Minette Panganiban (MMDA Correspondent) (2011-present) Secarats TV *Veronica Duterte (Secarats News Correspondent) (2017-present) *Fenech Veloso (Secarats News Correspondent) (2017-present) *Francyss Abuan (segment thost of Just 4 Kids) (2018-present) *Issey Miyake Parto (Secarats News Correspondent) (2017-present) 'Regional Correspondents' *Eleanor Defensor-Reyes (DYRG Radyo Budyong Kalibo) *Allan Amistoso (Ratsada) (anchor) (IBC-6 Leyte) *Chito Morante (A.Y.O.S. (Aksyon, Yana, Opnyon ug Solusyon)) (IBC-6 Leyte) *Jam Moron (A.Y.O.S. (Aksyon, Yana, Opnyon ug Solusyon)) *Roy Moraleta (Straight Talk) (IBC-6 Leyte) *Thor Babar (Liboy Karahibot) (IBC-6 Leyte) *Hector Go (Liboy Karahibot) (IBC-6 Leyte) *Mark Morallos (Birada) (anchor) (IBC-6 Leyte) *Aina Dondoyano (Birada) (IBC-6 Leyte) *Roel Monteza (reporter) (IBC-6 Leyte) (PDRRMO - Leyte) *Sheryme Seso (reporter) (IBC-6 Leyte) *Aina Dondoyano (reporter) (IBC-6 Leyte) *Jerry Uy (reporter) (IBC-6 Leyte) *Sherry Mae Cruz (reporter) (IBC-6 Leyte) *Hayra de Belen (reporter) (IBC-6 Leyte) 'Former Newscasters/Personalities and Reporters' *Elmer Mercado (1995-2002) *Nimfa Asuncion (reporter) (2012-2017) (moved to DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 738) *Merry Ann Bastasa (reporter) (2013-2017, moved to DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 738) *Kim Cardenas (reporter) (From 2011-2017) *Jun Veneracion (reporter) (1995-2003) *Cris Geneza (reporter) (1998-2003) *Sheila Tagaro (reporter) (1999-2003) *Al Agno (reporter) (1998-2002) *David Bataican (reporter) (1997-2003) *Ge-Ann Pineda (reporter) (1998-2003) *Charina Carlos (reporter) (1997-2003) *Adrian Ayalin (2000-2004, now with ABS-CBN News) *Dave Abuel (now working for ABS-CBN News) *Precious Aquino (reporter) *Cito Beltran (2012-2016) *Gene Orejana (On Line) (2013-2016) *Maria Ressa (Global Mission) (2014-2016) *Barbie Atienza (2017) *Manilyn Reynes *Lalaine Tiangco (reporter) (2011-2013) *Amelyn Veloso (1995-1998, 2001, 2008-2010, 2013-2017) *Bernadette Sembrano (1997-1998) *Monica Manganti (reporter) *Irish Talusan (reporter) (2013-2015) *Tonio Aguilar (reporter) (2013-2016, currently a research of IBC since 2013) *Alvin Sejera (reporter) (1999-2017) *Jarius Bondoc (2001-2007, 2012-2014) *Czarinah Lusuegro (2011-2016, moved with DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 1 738) *Chin Chin Gutierrez *Tintin Pizarro (1998-2002) *Sec. Salvador Panelo (2009-2011-2016) *Cielito del Mundo (1992-2001) *Anne Marie Soriano (1997-2001) *Anthony Pangilingan (2002-2003) *Dr. Dean Torno *Jeffrey Zaide *Nalla Aguas *Ralf Rivas (2011-2012, then moved to Rappler) *Lee Andres *Ali Atienza (2004-2008) *Darwin Amojelar (reporter) *Caren Bayhon-Yrastorza (1994-1998) *Manoling Morato (2009-2010) *Kit Belmonte *Ka Louie Beltran *Susan Calo-Medina *Neil Santos III (1998-2009) *Dada Calupitan *Marion Chua *Errol Dacame (2007-2008) *Alice Noel (1995-2000) *Dennis Cortes *Mina Dabor *Kathy de Leon-Vilar *Gina dela Vega-Cruz *Marissa del Mar (2003-2011) now with Buhay OFW *Bing Formento (2008-2009) *Frankie Evangelista *Rey Langit (2007-2013) now with PTV-4 *JR Langit (2007-2013) now with PTV-4 *Jam Alindongan *Abel Cruz (2009-2013) moved to PTV-4 *Ron Gagalac (1998-2002) *Veronica Baluyut-Jimenez (2007-2010) moved to PTV-4 *Aljo Bendijo (2007-2010) moved to PTV-4 *Toni Marcelo *Thea Gavino (2008-2009) *Amy Godinez-Cuenco (1992-1998) *Manuel Llige (1998-2000) *Ida Marie-Bernasconi (1999-2003) *Doy Castillo (2001-2003) *Grace Choa (1998-2002, 2008-2013) *Gen. Arturo Anas (2001-2003) *Ervin Mateo (2001-2003) *Magtanggol Gunigundo *Karen Padilla (2009-2010) *Maricel Halili (reporter) (2001-2010) now with reporter News5 *Jake Morales (2008-2012) *Janelle So (1997-2001) *Lizel Po (2011) *Nina Taduran (2010-2011) now with DWFM Radyo5 92.3 NewsFM *Subas Herrero *Precious Hipolito-Castelo (2000-2009) *Risa Hontiveros *Jennifer Illustre *January Isaac (2003-2009) *Dyords Javier *Kaye Jimenez *Rod Rodriguez (2000-2002) *Aryanna Lim *Nora Aunor (2002-2003) *Atty. Rod Manicad *DJ Oliver Reyes (2011) *Pinky Marquez (2001-2003) *Heidi Santos (1999) *Francis Pangilinan *Dennis Principe (2003-2006) *Cory Quirino *Joe Javier *Joee Guilas *Rida Reyes (2008) *Chiqui Roa-Puno (2003-2008) now with News5 *Dave Sta. Ana *Mherie Caibal (2011) *Julius Segovia *Jopet Sison *Margarita Pantaleon (2011) *Atty. Jose Sison *Anne Marie Soriano (1997-2001) *Ali Sotto *Claudine Trillo-Webb *Erwin Tulfo *Julie Yap-Daza *Ina Yulo *Roann Sumayao (2000-2003) *Adolfo "Ka Gerry" Geronimo (1994-2005, 2007-2009) *Bingo Lacson (1975-1986) *Ryan Agoncillo *Melanie Marquez *Louella del Cordova *Manny Mojica *Nitz De Onon *Ronald Cayetano (reporter) *Miko Mallonga (reporter) Slogans *''Kahit Saan, Kahit Kailan, Pinoy Ang Dating'' (2012-2018) - This slogan was based on the network's corporate slogan. *''Kahit Saan, Kahit Kailan, Trese ng Bayan'' (2018-present) IBC News Everywhere IBC News launched its own citizen journalism campaign during its coverage of the 2013 Philippine General Elections. The campaign is now called IBC News Everywhere. What once started out as an arm that is mainly dependent on using SMS and MMS technologies, IBC News Everywhere has provided more venues - people who submit reports to IBC News Everywhere - through its digital and social media presences, including its Facebook account, Twitter account, and its redesigned website (where people could upload their reports through the website's "Submit" page or through using the Hashtag #IBCNewsEverywhere). IBC News Everywhere also comes as a feature in two mobile apps - News.IBC.com.ph's and COMELEC's - which are present in iOS, Android, and Windows. The network's two main competitors - ABS-CBN and GMA - also have their own citizen journalism campaigns named Bayan Mo, iPatrol Mo! and YouScoop!, respectively. References See also *IBC *IBC News Network *Secarats TV *DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of programs shown on the IBC News Network *IBC strengthens for news and public affairs programming *IBC-6 DYMP - Home | Facebook *The MakeupArtist Wheng Legaspi on Instagram: “#fbf #flashbackfriday The first hotel I have visited and stayed in 1986 ( when i was 10 years old) during the Launching of IBC13's station…” *Virtual Assistant / Writer / Proofreader *Busy Night... | Facebook *Quaker - "Win The Wheels" on Vimeo *Mobile Uploads (Nick E. Mendoza) | Facebook *Cover Photos *Gina Borinaga (@gina_borinaga) • Instagram photos and videos *@deanalvinsejera on Instagram: “#blastfrompast random interview” *@deanalvinsejera on Instagram: “Throwback Thursday: My DREAM job❤️✈️��������������” *@deanalvinsejera on Instagram: “My stint as news reporter#throwback#reporter#news” www.instagram.com *Boots Anson-Roa: IBC-13's Excitement *IBC-13 step up the news delivery of News Team 13 *IBC News and Current Affairs announces big changes in news lineup on October 6 External links *IBC Official Website *IBC News and Current Affairs Official Website *IBC News Network Official Website *DZTV Official Webaite Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC News Category:Assets owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation